The instant invention relates generally to pipe and bolt cleaning tools and more specifically it relates to a tubing and fitting stripper.
Numerous pipe and bolt cleaning tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to include brushes for removing rust, corrosion and other foreign matter from pipe ends and bolts. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos 2,404,507 to Link; 4,133,070 to Litt and 4,433,448 to True all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.